koufukugraffitifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Uchiki
Yuki Uchiki is a socially awkward girl who is meted by Ryou and Kirin by the last episodes of the series. Altough she appears as a background character on early episodes. Appearance Yuki has a rounded shape face with brown hooded eyes, rounded thin eyebrowns, small nose and mouth. She has a bob haircut and her hair is silky and brown. Yuki in contrast with the other characters is more taller and also has a thicker body. She usually is wearing a tea green sweater outside an apple green turtleneck sweater. A white line skirt and black mocassins. Her collage uniform consists in a navy suit with a long sleeved white shirt and a ribbon. A knee-lenght skirt and withe mocassins. Personality As stated above Yuki is a socially awkward girl. She has trouble expressing her feelings and thoughts with the other people (all of this because of extreme shyness and fear of being mocked). Causing her loneliness due the lack of friends, tending to self-loathing herself a lot. Her favorite food is Pizza and loves to eat it on cold days. History Yuki lives in the same apartament as Ryou Morin. Trough the series she can be seen relaxed or sad. She only has two friends; Mike-chan (an sparrow bird) and Tenko (a white cat). On one of her last days of university she's invited by her classmates to drink coffee, Yuki anxiety causes her to fastly denying the invitation and then fleeing. At the night she orders a pizza and proceeds to have a telephone call with her mother. Expressing of feeling frustrated of being unable of making friends and wanting to return back at home, her mother motivates Yuki to keep trying and telling her that there's nothing to fear about it. While all of this was happening Ryou and Kirin were hearing by the balcony, Kirin falls of on Uchiki's places by accident scaring her. After Machiko and Kirin offers Yuki an apology, Kirin tells Yuki that she comprends the feeling of anxiety with people. Yuki is unable to give her and answer and strats to feeling depressed. When the pizza arrives she decides to give it to them as a greateful act, but Ryou tells her that it could be better sharing it in her apartment. In Ryou's place she starts to feel depressed again because how warm and colorful Machiko home is compared to her. Ryou notices it and beggs her to stop thinking wrong things. When eating Yuki is amazed because of the looking of the two girls, ending up bothering them. So they tell her to eat as well, Yuki says that it could be better to not because her mother told her that she looks weird while eating, after this all of them end up having fun together and Ryou and Kirin consider that is a good idea to invite her to one of Machiko dinner's. All of this cause Yuki to feel more secure about her new life as a graduated student. Gallery Yuki Blush.jpg Yuki and ryou.jpg Yuki and shiina.PNG Yuki pancake.PNG Yuki chibi.jpg Yuki taberu.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females